I Don't Even
by obi-glasses
Summary: It was just her misfortune to wake up at the Scoreboard on Melon Brodies Sunday. No, they didn't plan to wake her up with triumphant screams. Why would Charley even think such a thing?


Charley sighed, flopping down on one of the three sofas that the Biker Mice had in their Scoreboard hangout. She'd been driving in a thunderstorm and had finally decided to stop trying to force her beaten-up car to drive across town to her place, and crashed at the Scoreboard instead.

She jumped when she heard a loud snort, and looked behind to see the bunkbed and hammock that the Biker Mice usually slept in. She grinned, seeing Modo draped all over the top bunk, his snores coming out in rhythmic growls. He twitched and snorted again, his mouth dropping open. Curiously enough, he went completely silent after that.

She got up, tip-toeing over to see Vinnie in his hammock. Silently, Charley reached out to tuck him in, and as her fingers brushed against his fur, a smile crossed his face.

Charley smiled, a sad little smile of her own. If only he could be this peaceful when he was _awake.._

She turned and approached Throttle, but as she came close enough to see his face, she recoiled- his eyes were very much open, the mechanical pupils reflecting the dim light and glowing blue in the shadows.

"Throttle?" she whispered, knowing that once he slept, nothing short of a nuclear holocaust would wake him up. True to form, he didn't react at all, which told Charley that he simply slept with his eyes open.

Charley looked up, seeing the glint of Modo's mechanical arm, fingers splayed in sleep. She didn't dare try to climb up and look at him, so instead she gently pushed his arm back onto the bed and went back to the sofa.

0000000;

"_AHHHH!_"

Charley let out a pipsqueak cry as she was awoken by a much louder scream, sounding very much like it came from Vinnie.

"Oh- oh my God! Ha ha ha ha! That was EPIC!"

Never mind, then. She rolled over and opened her eyes, glaring at the bright glassless window that one white-furred, boxer-clad mouse was leaning out of.

"Try this one!" Vinnie came running past her, and Charley heard the hum of the fridge being opened and then closed. The white-furred mouse blazed past her again, this time hauling a watermelon the size of his head (how he managed to fit that in a three-foot-tall fridge, nobody would ever know). He positioned himself at the window and raised the watermelon above his head.

Silently, as Vinnie yelled at Throttle to move the target two hundred feet below, Charley got off the couch, threw aside the blankets and crept up behind Vinnie, her hands raised above her head.

"That looks good!" Vinnie yelled. "Okay, get ready.. One.. two..."

"BOO!" Charley yelled, snatching the watermelon away. Vinnie let out a womanly scream and wavered, the sudden loss of 20 pounds of water sending him off-balance and out the window.

"Oh, shit! Vinnie!" She quickly set down the watermelon and peeked outside to see Throttle and Modo, in boxers and tennis shoes, holding hoses, their jaws open as Vinnie fell. Then they raised their respective hoses and turned the water on half-pressure and aimed at Vinnie.

The Martian screamed as he was propelled 20 feet up into the air, the painfully cold water splashing onto the Scoreboard.

"_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" Vinnie squealed as Throttle dialed up the pressure, sending Vinnie to face-level with the astounded Charley.

"What are you _doing?_" she asked.

"Melons and Brodies," he said happily, and then shrieked as the water was turned off and he fell to a pool of red Jell-o.

Charley stared at him as he recovered, laughing insanely and gagging on some of the Jell-o.

"You wanna try?" Modo yelled up.

"I don't know! Don't women have to be naked in order to play?" Vinnie shouted back, a devious look on his face.

_They're fucking insane, _Charley's caffeine-deprived mind thought. She mulled on what to say, before finally raising one hand, dividing her last four fingers into a V, and wiggling her tongue inbetween them.

Suprisingly, all of them got the gesture, and Throttle started cracking up so hard he clutched his chest and fell over. Modo simply stared at her with a slowly growing blush on his face, and Vinnie made a equally rude Martian gesture and went back to sucking up Jell-o.

0~0

_DO NOT ASK what the gesture means. Just know it has something to do with genitals and leave it at that._


End file.
